warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Burn The Storm
Note If you do comment, we would really appreciate it if it was constructive, so we can improve this and make it more enjoyable to read. Thanks! Prologue Ravenbranch swept her tail over the five small kits. "They're perfect," she whispered, barely audible. Greywhisker sighed. "Yes, yes Ravenbranch. We all know your kits are the best things in all the Clans." Ravenbranch shot the silver furred medicine cat a menacing glare, and continued stroking each kit with the tip of her tail. Greywhisker watched her, a slight frown on his face. "Ravenbranch, there is something wrong with one of those kits." She didn't respond, but a slight hiss escaped her lips. Greywhisker continued. "Please let me take a look at it." Ravenbranch hissed again, and the fur on her back bristled with anger. "My kits are perfect! Don't you dare even touch one!" Greywhisker hesitated, steeling himself for what he must do. With a quick hop to one side and a lunge, he was clutching one of the kits. The change in Ravenbranch was immediate. Her eyes glittered with a silent fury that Greywhisker was certain would kill him. "Give my kit to me." Greywhisker layed the kit out in front of him, then bowed his head. "I'm sorry Ravenbranch, but your kit didn't make it." Death danced in Ravenbranch's eyes, and Greywhisker took a step back. The she-cat could be rather intimidating. "I'll leave now." He turned to leave, but turned when he heard Ravenbranch whisper two words. "No. Stay." She was licking the stillborn kit's body. He frowned. "Why?" Ravenbranch looked up, and Greywhisker was shocked by how much hate she was able to put into her next words. "Prepare to die." He was dead before he could even take another breath. Ravenbranch smiled satisfiedly, and licked the droplets of blood off her claws. One of the kits let out a tiny mew, and Ravenbranch turned to it. "It'll be alright, my love." Her eyes strayed to the stillborn kit, and the fury was evident in every line in her face. "I'm sorry he killed you, little one." She started to groom it. "Just because you will never hunt for your Clan doesn't mean you can't have a name. I will name you Greykit, becuase you are as dead as Greywhisker. I am sorry he killed you." She finished grooming Greykit, then turned to her four living kits. "My kits. Nightkit. Echokit. Briarkit. Whisperkit. I promise I will keep you safe forever." Chapter One Nightkit held her tail high, and glanced around for her littermates. Where were Echokit and Briarkit? She spotted a tail waving from behind a large rock, and smiled to herself. Echokit. Then, she spotted two ear tips poking from behind Coalstream. Briarkit. She narrowed her yellow eyes, and gathered all of her strength in her hind legs, ready to spring at Echokit. Then, at the last moment, she changed direction, and leaped at Coalstream. The black tom blinked, and pulled his ears back. "Go land on someone else, would you?" Nightkit nodded, eyes wide. "Yes Coalstream! Sorry Coalstream." She slid off his back, and glared at Briarkit, who was smirking. "What's so funny?" She hissed. Briarkit stopped smirking rather abruptly, but still answered in a smug voice. "Well, you were acting like Coalstream was a badger. The way you hopped off him-" She started purring in amusement. Category:Briar, Echo and Night Collabs